Over Protective
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Begins directly after the scene in "What Schemes May Come" where Mac and Danny come to the aid of Peyton after she is attacked and a body stole out of the M.E. van. All fluff. Haha. Oneshot Mac/Peyton. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Over Protective – CSI: NY Fan Fiction **

**MileyDemiFan009 **

**Begins directly after the scene in "What Schemes May Come" where Mac and Danny come to the aid of Peyton after she is attacked and a body stole out of the M.E. van. All fluff. Haha. Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY, or the plot from **_**What Schemes May Come. **_

…

**Author's Note: **Background: Mac and Peyton are married in this fic. Hehehe.

…

_"Can either of you give me any reason why someone would want to steal this body?" – Mac Taylor, What Schemes May Come._

…

The med-techs began fussing over Peyton, per Mac's instructions, and Danny began to process the van and surrounding crime scene.

"Mac, I'm really fine…" protested Peyton "No, you're not. Let them finish looking at you." Commanded Mac. Peyton sighed with annoyance and rolled her eyes; then winced in pain.

"You're going to need to go to Mercy General for stitches, Dr. Dricoll-Taylor." Said the Med-Tech.

"I'll take you, Peyton." Said Mac, gently pulling her up. "Mac, you have work to do, I can drive myself." Said Peyton as she rose to her feet. As soon as she was on her feet, she swayed slightly, feeling dizzy.

"Woah." Peyton said, placing her hand on her husband's arm to steady herself.

"You don't need to drive, Doctor, you probably have a low-grade concussion. Detective Taylor, have them check her for that when you get there." Said the Med-Tech.

"Will do, thanks." Said Mac. The tech nodded and walked off. "Let's go." Said Mac, resting arm around her waist as he lead her to the car.

…

Peyton flinched as the doctor tugged on the stitches. "Just a few more Mrs. Taylor." Said the doctor. Peyton smiled a tight and polite smile up at the doctor as he tugged on the next stitch. Peyton gripped the side of the bed as Mac softly rubbed her shoulder. Peyton reached up and rested her hand on his forearm, gripping it slightly as the doctor pulled on the final few stitches.

"Ok Mrs. Taylor" said the Doctor as he applied a thick bandage.

"Change that gauze 2-3 times a day and clean it. You have a mild concussion, you should be ok to work but just take it easy."

"Thank you, doctor." Said Mac as Peyton stood up. The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Mac, next time would you please check me in as Doctor an not Mrs so they won't tell me things they teacher doctors in undergraduate." Said Peyton, annoyed as she walked towards the door. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Peyton sighed and turned around towards Mac.

"Mac...I'm sorry." Said Peyton, walking back towards him. "It's ok, Peyton." Said Mac, pulling her into his arms. Peyton buried her face into his shoulder, as a few stray tears started to fall. Mac held her, softly rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. Peyton pulled back after a few moments and dabbed at her eyes.

"Does your head hurt?" asked Mac, tucking a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes." Said Peyton. Mac reached over and picked up the ice pack of the table, and handed it to Peyton, who put it to her head.

"Let's go." Said Mac.

…

When they arrived back at the truck, Mac helped Peyton into the passenger seat. Peyton leaned her head back against the headrest, still holding the ice pack to her head, and looking quite miserable. Mac softly stroked her cheek, and then leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I love you, Peyton." Mac whispered.

"I love you to, Mac." Said Peyton, as she softly caressed his cheek.

…

**There you go! So sweet it gives you cavities! Haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Over Protective: Part II – CSI: NY Fan Fiction **

**Tennesseegirl2014 (MileyDemiFan009)**

**Continued from the end of my fan fiction **_**Over Protective.**_** All fluff. Haha. Series of oneshots. Allllllllllllllllllll fluff! Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CSI: NY, or any plots from the episodes. **

…

**Author's Note: **Background: Mac and Peyton are married in this fic. Hehehe.

…

#1 Mac and Peyton continued, story continuities directly after the end of my fan fiction _Over Protective. _

…

The ride back was quiet, Peyton looked quite miserable. The lump on her head was almost baseball sized and getting red.

Peyton was surprised when she opened her eyes and found them in the driveway leading to there townhouse.

"Mac, what are we doing here?"

"You're taking a sick day." Answered Mac, getting out of the truck and walking around to help her out.

"Mac, I'm fine." Said Peyton as Mac opened the door of the truck for her. Peyton felt another wave of dizziness as she stepped out of the truck. Mac felt her sway and wrapped her in his arms, steadying her.

"Come on, let's go inside." Said Mac. He led her into the house, shutting the door behind them and setting Peyton down on the couch.

"Do you want anything?" asked Mac

"A glass of water?" asked Peyton

"I'll be right back." Said Mac. He returned a few minutes later with a large insulated glass of water.

"Thanks Mac." Said Peyton, taking the glass from him. "Are you going back to work?"

"No, I'm staying with you. Stella or Flack will call me and keep me updated. You are my first priority." Said Mac, sitting down beside her. Peyton sat her glass down, and reached over to hug his neck.

"I love you." Whispered Peyton

"I love you too." Said Mac, kissing the side of her head that wasn't bandaged. Mac shifted her so he could scoop her up, and he carried her into their bedroom. He sat her down on their bed, reached over and handed her one of his t-shirts that she liked to sleep in, and went to fetcher her water glass while she changed.

He came back to find Peyton curled up on the bed, the bruised and bandaged side of her head facing up. He walked over, setting the glass on the bedside table, dropped his pants and undid his shirt, crawling in bed with Peyton in nothing but his boxers and tshit. Peyton scooted over and curled up against his chest. Mac wrapped his arm around her, cuddling her, and flicked on the TV, keeping the volume low. The two laid in scilence, enjoying their day of and each other's presence.

-end-

So I'm not sure where that was going. Over Protective was originally a one shot. But I found this on my computer when I went to work on Adjustment and decided to post it anyway. Enjoy!

Ps.

Adjustment will be updated soon!


End file.
